1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to stereoscopic display technology, and more specifically, to a stereoscopic display system that can provide a high resolution and a wide field-of-view for a user, and a lightweight display device.
2. Related Art
Stereoscopic display technology has repeatedly undergone development and stagnation. It is now used as the basis for virtual reality, which is applied in national defense, construction, tourism, film, multimedia, and games, and recently has been actively used for personal image acquisition in addition to broadcasting and communications.
Specifically, since the human sensory organs that play the largest role in the process of accommodating external information are visual sensory organs, the stereoscopic display technology in the virtual reality is used as a basic device to provide immersion such that a user enters into the virtual reality.
Meanwhile, a representative method of providing realistic virtual/mixed/augmented reality content to the user is using a fully immersive visual interface.
3D movies and 4D theme park attractions are implemented using a large display (a hemisphere-shaped dome). However, according to a principle of stereoscopic image generation using binocular disparity information, the method in which many people view one screen may provide inaccurate 3D stereoscopic image effects to each individual. Therefore, a wearable head mounted display (HMD)/face mounted display (FMD)/eyeglass display (EGD) is used as a personally optimized and accurate immersive stereoscopic image output device.
Theoretically, an interface device needs to provide a wide image with a field-of-view of 100.degree. or more in order for the user to experience complete immersion. Currently commercialized overseas HMD devices have an optical unit and an image output unit to satisfy the above requirement so that they have a weight of several kilograms and a volume of flight helmet, and thereby convenience and usability decrease when the device is used.
There is no technology that fully satisfies all requirements for being as lightweight and wearable as eyeglasses, basically supporting a high resolution (for example, high definition (HD) or above) to enhance the realism and quality of images, and supporting a wide field-of-view similar to human field-of-view characteristics to provide natural image experiences.
An HMD, which has recently been released by a certain Korea company, has a lightweight wearing unit having a weight of 100 g or less, but a resolution of 852×480 (WVGA) and a diagonal field-of-view of about 35°. Therefore, it is difficult to provide the user with a natural immersive image.
As a method of supporting a full HD resolution of 1920×1080, existing technology that mounts a micro display device used for a projection TV or a projector on a HMD (for example, a product of Silicon Micro Display in the USA), or uses a tiled display method of connecting micro display panels in a 2D array (for example, a method used by Sensics company in the USA), is increasing a resolution and a field-of-view.
However, the above-described methods are incapable of simultaneously addressing the problems of field-of-view, weight, and volume.